Les Corbeaux Blancs
by Shown
Summary: Les soeurs Tanaka étaient depuis toujours les dignes opposées. Qui aurait pu croire que ce serait une armée de Corbeaux qui les réuniraient?
1. I - Corbeaux blancs

**.**

**Fiction Crows Zero**

**_Ecrite à quatre mains avec_**** « ImdatrueJoker »**

**« ****LES CORBEAUX BLANCS****»**

**Chapitre I**

**.**

Un léger vent fouettait les cheveux des jeunes filles sortant de leur établissement scolaire. La plupart portaient encore leurs uniformes gris mais quelques unes avaient prit soin de revêtir leurs vêtements courants avant d'en sortir. De l'autre côté de l'épaisse grille noire qui entourait le lycée huppé pour filles du centre ville, de nombreuses voitures aux vitres souvent teintées patientaient dans de légers vrombissements de moteurs alors que devant elles, droits comme des « i », se tenaient les chauffeurs dans leurs élégants costumes noirs.

Une seule personne dénotait totalement de cet étonnant spectacle. Akira Tanaka qui, appuyée contre une voiture rutilante, observait les alentours à la recherche d'une personne bien particulière. Un doux sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de cette dernière lorsqu'enfin, ses recherches devinrent fructueuses.

Vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise ample en soie verte, celle qu'elle avait attendue semblait être tout droit sortie d'un magazine de mode. Alors que la nouvelle arrivante accéléra l'allure lorsqu'elle aperçue Akira, manquant par deux fois de perdre une de ses ballerines, un autre groupe s'avança. Encore habillées de leurs uniformes, elles parlaient fort et semblaient toutes être en train de remettre leurs cheveux ou leurs vêtements en place.

\- Hé, toi ! s'écria une des filles en tête de peloton.

En face d'Akira, la jeune femme se tourna vers le petit groupe, un air froid fixé au visage. Elle arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras Akira Tanaka, de sa place, avait une vue parfaite de la scène.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a Meiko, tu viens d'apprendre à compter jusque trois ?

Aussitôt, les insultes fusèrent de toutes parts. Pourtant, d'un calme olympien, la jeune femme se contenta de remonter doucement les manches de sa chemise en continuant d'observer Meiko et ses amies.

\- Non. Je venais t'apprendre que les pantalons c'est passé de mode, ici. Mais tu ne dois pas le comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? lança l'asiatique en lui jetant un regard moqueur.

\- Toi, ce que tu ne dois pas comprendre, c'est que je me moque bien de ce qu'une petite pimbêche dans ton genre peut bien m'apprendre.

\- T'es qui au juste pour me parler de la sorte ? fulmina Meiko. Tu as peut-être un nom Japonais, ça ne veut pas dire que tu en es une, Kaya Tanaka !

Akira, sentant le vent tourner, s'était lentement détachée du véhicule sur lequel elle était jusque là appuyée pour s'avancer dans la direction de l'altercation. Elle voyait et voyait encore le même scénario chaque semaine, chaque jour depuis son enfance. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien comment cela allait se terminer. Encore.

\- Meiko, répliqua Kaya avec un léger rire. Toi, tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas en me rappelant que je n'ai pas les yeux bridés que tu pourras me vexer. Je pensais que tu l'avais appris, à la longue.

Et sur ces mots, avec calme, la jeune occidentale fit demi-tour pour rejoindre sa sœur. Cette dernière, avec ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval et ses vêtements un peu trop mixte pour la population moyenne, l'attendait désormais au niveau de l'épaisse grille noire se tiraillant entre l'idée de courir au secours de sa sœur ou de patienter bien sagement. Elle préféra cependant rester à sa place pour ne pas mettre sur les épaules de Kaya d'autres problèmes à gérer.

\- Espèce de Gaijin(*) !

L'insulte avait fusée. Rapide, nette et cassante. Elle semblait avoir résonnée dans la cour, la rue, la ville-même. Et encore, elle faisait écho sur les tympans de la première concernée. Kaya d'ailleurs ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, se contentant de fermer fortement les yeux pour s'inciter au calme. La vision de sa sœur si soudainement touchée fit couler une haine pure et dure dans les veines de la plus vieille des deux qui, dans la seconde qui suivit, avait dépassé la grille pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte même de l'établissement. Les poings serrés, elle dépassa même Kaya qui se senti obligé de la suivre de regard.

\- Répète ça, histoire que je te refasse le portrait ! cria Akira.

Les filles qui jusque là pouffaient en chœur se stoppèrent en devenant livides. Il était de notoriété publique qu'Akira Tanaka était une personne impulsive et violente. Elle avait déjà, par deux fois, envoyé des filles se faire recoudre dans leur ancienne école. Et encore ici, elle s'était fait virée de cette dernière après une énième altercation.

Kaya s'interposa donc, posant son bras en travers du buste de sa sœur et du regard lui indiqua le directeur qui venait tout juste de sortir du bâtiment. Si une bagarre explosait, la plus jeune des Tanaka se ferait immédiatement renvoyer. Et ce n'était pas le moment. Pas le moment du tout. Akira prit donc une grande respiration avant de faire demi-tour, le regard noir alors que Kaya la suivait sans se presser.

Aussitôt à l'extérieur, Akio, leur chauffeur s'inclina dans leur direction avant de leur ouvrir la portière pour les laisser pénétrer dans la berline qui sentait bon l'amande et le cuir. Lorsqu'Akio reprit sa place derrière le volant, Akira lui adressa leur lieu de chute et sans surprise, l'homme se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de démarrer la voiture.

Silencieuses, les jeunes femmes restèrent le regard braqué vers l'extérieur alors qu'elles réfléchissaient toutes deux à ce qui venait de se passer et le pourquoi de cela.

Tsuto Tanaka était déjà un homme puissant lorsqu'il rencontra Camélia Parker. Elle était belle, aimante et douce.. Jeune chirurgienne américaine, elle venait tout juste d'être recrutée par l'hôpital privé de Tokio lorsqu'elle rencontra le Japonais. Il était son patient et bien qu'assez bourru, il lui avait semblé être un homme au grand cœur lorsqu'avec sa nourrice, sa petite fille de deux ans lui avait rendu visite. Il avait perdu sa femme en couche. Quant à elle, son fiancé s'était tout simplement sauvé lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Elle était seule et en quête de sécurité. Il était fort et à la recherche d'une mère pour sa fille. Ils s'étaient trouvés. Et comprit.

Tsuto avait donc adopté la petite Kaya. Et Camélia adorait littéralement Akira. Ils formaient une famille. Peu conventionnelle à la vue de la société Japonaise, certes. Mais cela, personne n'aurait osé le mentionner devant Tsuto ou même Camélia qui, désormais, dirigeait l'hôpital le plus huppé de la ville. Pas même devant Akira qui n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à aplatir quiconque osant cet affront. Alors c'était à Kaya d'endosser ce rôle. C'était à elle de subir le fait que ses parents s'aimaient.

Pourtant, il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Enfants, elles étaient toutes deux acceptées et choyées par toutes les personnes de leurs quartiers, de leurs connaissances. Akira était la parfaite petite fille, que tous auraient voulu avoir. Quant à Kaya, elle les intriguait et les charmait sans mal avec sa petite bouille en forme de cœur. Mais avec les années, les regards changèrent et des petits sourires attendris naissaient des regards haineux, soupçonneux.

La voiture tourna à la troisième intersection et s'engouffra dans un chemin de terre menant tout droit à un immense bâtiment blanc. Petit à petit, un léger sourire reprit place sur les lèvres d'Akira alors que la berline les rapprochait de leur point de chute. De son côté, bien qu'impassible, il était évident que sa sœur n'était pas dans son assiette. Elles sortirent de la voiture sans un mot, saluèrent Akio qui fila sans plus tarder et passèrent les grilles sans encombres. Avec une connaissance parfaite du terrain, elles traversèrent le bâtiment avant de grimper jusqu'à la terrasse supérieure où semblaient s'être rassemblés les garçons. Un soupire s'extirpa d'entre les lèvres de Kaya alors qu'elle et sa sœur s'enfonçaient dans l'essaim qu'était Housen.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur la terrasse, les garçons s'écartèrent sur leur passage, les laissant se diriger sans problèmes jusqu'à Narumi. Akira était la petite-amie de ce dernier le chef d'un des lycées pour garçons les plus violents du pays. Ici, Akira était reine. On la respectait et la craignait. Et elle avouait sans la moindre honte qu'elle adorait cela.

Après avoir embrassé Narumi, Akira se tourna vers Hayato qu'elle salua franchement. Vraiment, Akira et Kaya n'avait rien en commun. Cette dernière, mal à l'aise comme jamais, se contentait d'adresser des hochements de tête en guise de bonjour à chaque personne qui s'approchait d'elle. Et lorsqu'Hayato se tourna vers elle, un sourire crispé accompagna son salut. Sans aucun doute, son malaise faisait peine à voir. La première raison était qu'au contraire de sa sœur, elle n'avait pas d'affection pour ce lycée et son environnement mais c'était surtout à cause d'Hayato, un des lieutenants de cette armée de jeunes étudiants. Kaya avait beau avoir été très clair, elle était encore bien présente dans l'esprit de ce dernier. Et en bon combattant d'Housen, il n'avait pas abandonné son idée de la conquérir. Ainsi chaque visite que les jeunes Tanaka effectuaient à Housen était un réel combat pour la cadette.

Les minutes défilaient et installée dans un coin de la terrasse qu'était le toit d'un des bâtiments du lycée des « tarés en blancs » comme elle aimait les appeler mentalement, Kaya reprenait docilement ses cours de littérature étrangère. Elle lisait et relisait les mêmes lignes depuis dix minutes, assisse sur le rebord blanc de la terrasse. C'était son rituel Housennien. Pendant que sa sœur appréciait aux côtés de Narumi l'influence qu'elle avait sur la centaine d'étudiants, la Japonaise aux traits occidentaux travailler ses cours en silence.

Parfois elle accordait quelques bribes de conversations à Hayato ou Narumi, lorsque ce dernier lui offrait un peu d'importance. A la demande de sa petite-amie, il tentait de la mettre à l'aise. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, c'était sans résultats réellement probants. Kaya n'appréciait pas plus l'enceinte de ce lycée qu'Akira n'appréciait les salons de thé. Aussi la jeune Tanaka ne discutait qu'avec le jeune Tatsuya Bitô, l'un des lieutenants de Narumi qu'elle trouvait être d'une discrétion rafraichissante.

C'était l'un des seuls qu'elle ne considérait pas faire partie de la catégorie « tarés en blancs ». L'un des seuls aussi qu'elle appréciait. Non. En vérité, c'était le seul qu'elle appréciait de tous ces accros à la violence et shootés aux hormones. En tête de liste de ce joyeux groupe de psychopathes, Kaya avait noté en gigantesques lettres flamboyantes le prénom de Ryo. De son regard, jusqu'à sa gestuelle en passant par son comportement, tout en lui donnait l'impression d'être face à un tueur en puissance. De ceux qu'on pouvait voir dans les séries américaines qu'elles aimaient regarder le dimanche soir avec Akira. Ce type – elle l'avouait sans la moindre honte – terrifiait littéralement l'étudiante. Un seul de ses regards suffisait à la pétrifier immédiatement. D'ailleurs seul le fait qu'Akira lui ait assuré qu'il était tenu en laisse par Narumi lui donnait le courage de se montrer à nouveau à Housen.

Le regard délavé de Kaya se releva de son bouquin pour rechercher sa sœur. Elle était installée près de Narumi, riant à une blague d'Hayato. Elle l'enviait beaucoup d'être aussi à l'aise. Comme un poisson dans l'eau. Et ce fut le regard que le « roi des tarés à l'ombrelle » posa sur elle qui la motiva en un instant.

\- Et puis zut.

Aussi, elle ramassa ses affaires avec une rapidité étonnante et dévala les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à l'extérieur. L'Occidentale n'avait cependant même pas franchi l'enceinte de l'établissement que déjà Akira s'apercevait de son absence. Dans la seconde elle s'était levée, avait attrapé sa veste et la cherchait du regard, ses longs cheveux jais volant à chacun de ses mouvements.

Elle pestait sans la moindre honte. Sa sœur avait – encore – trouvé le moyen de filer sans prévenir. Et bon sang, elle détestait quand elle agissait de la sorte. A croire qu'elle l'emmenait dans une prison fédérale américaine… Akira jeta un regard aux deux étudiants - trop bas dans l'échelle sociale d'Housen pour qu'elle puisse porter une quelconque attention à leurs prénoms – se battre, le premier envoyant un uppercut à l'autre et se questionna un instant. Peut-être qu'il y avait un peu de ça, après tout…

\- Je vais chercher Kaya, soupira l'ainée Tanaka à l'attention de Narumi.

Ce dernier roula des yeux. Il n'avait jamais caché l'agacement qu'il ressentait quant au besoin d'Akira de surveiller sa sœur. Mais ce n'était pas tant un besoin qu'une obligation. Cependant le chef d'Housen ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'hocher la tête sans détourner le regard du combat d'en face.

La Japonaise se mit donc à courir pour suivre la jeune Kaya. Elle la connaissait bien trop elle n'était pas en mesure de se défendre. D'ailleurs elle n'était même pas en mesure de savoir quand il devenait nécessaire de se défendre. De s'imposer.

La chance était avec elle. Les sœurs Tanaka étaient connues aussi, la retrouver devenait un jeu d'enfant. Il suffisait d'interroger la tonne de petits commerçants et aussitôt dans un geste de la main, ces derniers indiquaient la route à suivre. C'est de cette manière qu'encore une fois, Akira aperçu la silhouette de sa cadette encadrée par deux jeunes hommes. L'un d'entre eux venait même d'attraper Kaya par l'épaule.

\- Et merde, grommela la jeune femme avant de partir dans leur direction en petites foulées.

En quelques secondes cette dernière se retrouvait au niveau des trois jeunes adultes, agressive comme jamais.

\- Toi tu la lâches, reprit Akira en poussant celui qui avait encore la main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

Le garçon en question, surprit, tangua avant de s'écarter. Mais contrairement à ses prévisions, les deux hommes tout comme Kaya se mirent à rire. Vraiment. Décontenancée, la japonaise laissa ses bras retomber de part et d'autre de son corps, un sourcil arqué dans une expression étonnée. Grands, vêtus de noir, ils la fixaient de leurs expressions rieuses.

\- Mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas changé, clama le premier type qu'Akira avait déjà renommé mentalement comme « endive numéro 1 ».

Kaya hocha la tête en riant de plus belle.

\- Takeshi, Manabu… Voilà Akira.

Takeshi. Manabu.

Ces prénoms sonnaient étrangement bien aux oreilles de la première intéressée. Ses sourcils se défroncèrent et une expression incrédule mais particulièrement ravie prit place sur le visage d'Akira. Aussi c'est presque sans y croire qu'elle reprit d'une voix étonnamment douce.

\- Les Mikami brothers.

C'est des nouveaux éclats de rire qui accueillirent sa soudaine révélation.

* * *

**INFORMATIONS**

* * *

_**Gaijin **__**(*) : Etranger/Etrangère en tant qu'insulte.**_

**Shown &amp; Joker**


	2. II - Il faut faire des choix

**.**

**« LES CORBEAUX BLANCS »**

**Chapitre II**

**.**

Les quatre comparses déambulaient désormais dans les rues, tous mus d'une déferlante envie de citer chaque souvenir qu'ils avaient en commun. Les Mikami eux-mêmes ne revenaient pas des changements évidents qui semblaient désormais éloigner les deux jeunes sœurs. Excluant toutes questions se rapportant à leurs physiques, il s'agissait surtout de leur comportement. Si Kaya se comportait comme la jeune première de classe, douce et délicate, Akira était devenue l'archétype de la jeune femme sure d'elle et totalement indifférentes des règles sociales auxquelles sa jeune sœur semblait pourtant mettre à un point d'honneur à se soumettre.

Elles étaient diamétralement opposées.

\- Dis-moi Takeshi, t'as toujours peur de faire un coma hydrolique ? se moqua Akira, récoltant les rires des deux spectateurs alors que Takeshi affichait un air trop détaché pour être vrai.

\- Ou t'es trop occupé à prôner la non-consommation de coca pour cause de cocaïne ? ajouta Kaya avant de claquer sa main dans celle de sa sœur.

Mais fondamentalement semblables.

\- C'est bon, fini par réagir Takeshi, j'avais huit ans. Puis je vous signale que les mots « caféine » et « cocaïne » peuvent prêter à confusion !

La petite troupe se replongea dans un nouvel éclat de rire auquel la victime de ce complot fini par se joindre. Manabu, premier partisan du lynchage de son frère tenta de passer un bras sur l'épaule de son frère mais il ne récolta qu'un coup de poing vengeur dans l'épaule. Coup de poing qui ne réussi qu'à faire rire la victime et Akira alors que Kaya souriait doucement devant ce spectacle.

\- La violence est, commença cette dernière avant d'être stoppée par le dos de Manabu qui avait failli entrer en collision avec sa tête.

Sans prévenir, les Mikami brothers s'étaient soudain arrêtés en plein milieu de la rue. Visiblement aucun d'eux n'avaient peur de se faire chopper par une voiture. Sourires aux lèvres, mains dans les poches, ils fixaient une sorte de dépotoir, juste en face. En effet, devant les quatre jeunes gens se dressait une sorte d'ancienne station service laissée à l'abandon par ils ne savaient quel coup du sort. Cette dernière était désormais occupée par une troupe d'hommes assez bruyants à en croire les baragouinages qu'on pouvait déceler depuis leur point d'ancrage. Derrière eux, en rouge pétant, on pouvait y voir graver dans le béton du bâtiment à l'aide de bombe de peinture : « SUZURAN ».

\- Prohibée, termina la cadette dans un murmure d'effroi.

Abasourdies. Elles l'étaient totalement.

Leurs cerveaux tournaient à plein régime alors qu'elles prenaient doucement conscience de l'endroit dans lequel elles se tenaient. Les sœurs Tanaka se tournèrent comme une même personne vers les jumeaux, appréciant différemment leurs tenues. Vêtus de noir de la tête aux pieds, les cheveux teints, tout s'expliquait… Ca semblait pourtant si évident ! Leurs amis d'enfances étaient désormais des Corbeaux.

L'ainée des Tanaka fixa l'attroupement de lycéen, à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux avant de se tourner vers les Mikami. Ses pensées se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Narumi. Le chef d'Hosen et accessoirement son petit-ami serait furieux s'il apprenait ça. Vraiment furieux. Parce que pactiser avec des Corbeaux lorsqu'on passait toutes ses journées dans le lycée rival, était considéré comme de la haute trahison. Et Akira avait beau se le dire de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, ça sonnait atrocement dangereux.

\- Il faut qu'on s'en aille, marmonna Akira.

La brune se racla la gorge, mal-à-l'aise alors que les frères Mikami s'interposaient.

\- Vous n'allez pas partir tout de suite ! Ca doit faire au moins …

\- Cinq ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, termina Takeshi en jetant un regard à Manabu.

Kaya se pinça les lèvres à la recherche d'une excuse avant de laisser entendre sa voix, claire mais hésitante.

\- Nous avons des choses de prévues. Akira a son entrainement de judo et moi je … Je dois préparer du thé.

Un « Hein ? » général se fit entendre alors que Kaya s'étranglait mentalement devant son manque de pratique dans l'art noble qu'était le mensonge. Du thé. Non mais n'importe quoi. Akira sembla partager son état d'esprit car elle fini par secouer la tête d'un air navré avant de rouler des yeux. Les Mikami posèrent une main autoritaire sur les épaules des sœurs Tanaka, les entrainant vers l'antre du diable avant qu'Akira ne se mette à précéder les jumeaux, résignée.

\- Je quitte les tarés blancs pour rejoindre les tarés noirs, murmura Kaya. A croire qu'on me veut du mal.

C'est mortifiée que Kaya fini par fouler le goudron de la station service alors qu'Akira avait finalement retrouvé son immuable confiance en elle, dès lors que son pied droit avait transgressé la limite du territoire des Corbeaux. Elle n'avait pas peur ou tout du moins, elle n'en montrait rien. Et elle voulait que tout le monde le sache. Même Suzuran.

Leur arrivée pour le moins inattendue avait finalement animé l'intérêt du groupe qui avait soudain relevé le regard dans un même mouvement en direction de leur petite compagnie. Une dizaine de rebelles aux poings encore plein de sang – littéralement parlant – avait toute leur attention dirigée vers les deux duos. Aussitôt le teint de Kaya n'en devint que plus livide alors que sa prise sur la veste de Manabu se resserrait.

Le premier des lycéens à réellement réagir fut un type armé de lunettes de soleil qui s'avança dans leur direction, le regard pour le moins peu amène.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ?

\- Du calme mon gars, tempéra Takeshi.

Visiblement leur présence n'était pas du tout souhaitée et c'était compréhensible. Après tout, qu'est-ce que deux filles issues du quartier bourgeois du coin venaient foutre au lycée pour terreur de la ville ? Kaya lui donnait totalement raison d'ailleurs. Akira et elle n'avaient rien à faire ici. Ni à Hosen. Rien du tout. Les Mikami, quant à eux, semblaient tout à fait à l'aise avec leur idée farfelue et Akira se permit même un petit sourire narquois alors que Kaya tentait tant bien que mal de disparaitre derrière la carrure de Manabu. Ce dernier se chargea des présentations.

\- Les gars, je vous présente les sœurs Tanaka. Akira et – il se décala sans trop de mal, dévoilant la cadette – Kaya.

\- Vos petites-copines ? s'amusa un type avec des dreadlocks.

\- Je salue l'originalité de la vanne, murmura l'occidentale de manière à ce que seuls les Mikami et sa sœur ne l'entendent.

\- Et toi, c'est lequel de ces types qui t'a donné l'autorisation de parler ? répliqua Akira en roulant des yeux, acides.

Des « Oh » moqueurs s'élevèrent rapidement et l'aîné des Tanaka savait qu'elle avait marqué un point. Elle était toujours ravie de montrer qu'elle en avait dans le ventre. Une Tanaka n'avait jamais peur. Et Akira en était la preuve vivante. Elle se laissa aller à un rire moqueur lorsque Takeshi ponctua même ce petit flot par un « Clash entre judokas ! » qui attira l'attention des deux intéressés.

\- Ceinture ? le questionna Akira en arquant un sourcil.

\- Noire, répondit le prénommé Shoji, les paupières plissées. Et la tienne ?

\- Noire, se félicita Akira avec un sourire en coin.

Le type aux lunettes, toujours debout entre les nouveaux venus et le reste de Suzuran soupira, franchement peu intéressé par ces petites politesses. Il avait fichtrement l'air peu commode. Si bien que Kaya commençait même à le surnommer comme Ryo, l'ombrelle remplacée par une paire de lunettes. Il faisait tout simplement barrage mais de manière tout à fait étrange, les autres élèves ne se préoccupaient pas de lui mais d'un autre type, occupé à s'afférer près d'un barbecue de fortune. Ce dernier attrapa une sorte de saucisse sur bâtonnet et croqua dedans avant de sourire aux Mikami – ou souriait-il de la situation ? – et de laisser entendre sa voix.

\- Tokaji, c'est bon. Laisse-les passer.

Et comme par enchantement, le Tokaji en question se décala pour laisser l'accès libre. Akira ouvrit la bouche dans l'optique de laisser entendre une énième moquerie à l'encontre de l'espèce de videur mais Kaya la précéda en lui pinçant le bras.

Vexée, la brune jeta un regard noir à sa sœur avant de bouder. Sans attendre son reste elle suivit même Takeshi jusqu'au prénommé Shoji qui ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de son petit accès de cynisme, tout sourire d'avoir trouvé une homonyme sportive.

Pour Kaya, c'était une autre paire de manche. Elle supplia Manabu du regard de la laisser s'en aller, elle pria même mentalement pour qu'il accepte mais il n'en fit rien, la poussant même vers l'un des canapés où reposait désormais le type qui semblait faire la pluie et le beau temps ici. L'occidentale ne savait plus où poser les yeux. Elle avait peur qu'à tout moment, l'un de ses démons souffrants visiblement d'un surplus de testostérone ne prenne mal l'une de ses petites œillades et ne se jette sur elle pour en faire un gâteau de riz.

Etrangement, elle venait même à en regretter Hosen. Au moins là-bas, même face à face avec le psychopathe à l'ombrelle, elle se savait plus ou moins en sécurité. Narumi n'aurait jamais permis qu'on la touche, elle, la sœur de sa dangereuse et cinglée petite-amie. Et même Ryo ne désobéissait jamais au chef d'Hosen. Là, les seuls qui étaient en mesure de lui éviter de finir en plat de résistance étaient les frères Mikami et si elle en croyait ce qui venait de se produire… Ils n'étaient pas en haut de la chaine alimentaire. Non, c'était le type au bâtonnet ou le préposé au barbecue, appelez-le comme vous le souhaiterez, qui semblait diriger cette bande de mini-yakuza.

Manabu eut la gentillesse de lui faire la conversation pendant quelques minutes avant qu'un autre type ne l'appelle, un peu plus loin, la laissant seule. Debout. A côté des canapés défraichis. Canapés dont elle se serait passée d'approcher.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais.

Surprise, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte que c'était bien à elle qu'on s'adressait. Le type du barbecue l'observait, un sourcil arqué, visiblement amusé par son comportement. Kaya prit plusieurs autres secondes pour ré-observer l'état du canapé et de se maudire intérieurement. Tant pis, elle brulerait ses vêtements en rentrant.

Aussi, de peur de paraître impolie, la jeune femme accepta l'offre en murmurant un timide « Merci » et s'inclina poliment avant de s'installer sur une des assises, son sac en bandoulière sur les genoux. Elle jeta un regard vers la droite où Akira semblait désormais plaisanter avec la troupe de bonhommes. C'est honteuse que sa jeune sœur avouait qu'elle enviait souvent la facilité qu'Akira avait à s'intégrer. Ce n'était – et de loin – pas son cas.

\- Tu es sure que tout va bien ? sembla s'inquiéter le préposé au barbecue.

Kaya songea à lui répondre que pour « être sure », elle aurait sans doutes dû lui dire au préalable que tout allait bien mais elle convint qu'elle n'était pas en position de donner des cours de syntaxe au boss des bagarreurs du coin. Alors elle se contenta d'hocher simplement la tête en tenant son sac contre elle. Elle devait avoir l'air terrifiée.

Alors la lycéenne prit sur elle et après avoir inspiré un bon coup, décida d'agir comme elle l'aurait fait à Hosen. Sans se préoccuper des futurs tueurs en séries qui l'entouraient. Elle sortit donc de son gros sac une boite vert clair et l'ouvrit, savourant l'odeur sucrée du chocolat et de la crème au beurre. Les cupcakes qu'elle avait préparés la veille. Sourire sur les lèvres, elle s'en empara d'un et y croqua un bout avant de surprendre le regard de barbecue-man sur elle.

Rougissant, elle comprit que l'odeur du chocolat n'avait pas titillée que ses papilles. Aussi, sourire doux aux lèvres, elle attrapa la boite et du bout des doigts, la poussa en direction de l'adolescent.

\- Je t'en prie, sers-toi.

Il ne se fit pas prier, s'emparant de l'un des gâteaux délicatement décorés. Il avala sa première bouchée avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Au fait, moi c'est Serizawa. Tamao Serizawa, se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

\- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Tamao, répondit la jeune occidentale de manière la plus amicale possible en s'inclinant du mieux qu'elle pouvait à la vue de sa position.

Le prénommé Tamao sembla surprit de ce nouvel élan de politesse, voire même gêné car il s'obligea à son tour à un petit mouvement de tête pour compenser. Ceci fait, Kaya l'encouragea à prendre un second gâteau – celui qui était censé être pour Akira – avant qu'un silence un peu moins gênant ne reprenne place entre les deux adolescents.

Silence que Serizawa se sentit à nouveau obligé de briser.

\- Vous êtes d'un lycée du coin ?

Sa question eut le bénéfice de faire sourire Kaya qui secoua la tête à la négative. Aussitôt le lycéen se sentit bête de l'avoir posé. Bien sûr qu'elles ne venaient pas d'un lycée miteux des environs. Il avait beau ne pas être au courant des dernières tendances, il était certain que ce que portait la jeune femme n'avait pas été acheté au marché du coin. Cette dernière, souriante, ne s'en formalisa pas et répondit tout de même à la question, bien trop heureuse d'être tombé sur une personne civilisée bien que peu attachée à la syntaxe.

\- Je suis en terminale au lycée pour filles de Toreda et Akira n'est plus lycéenne. Elle a dix-neuf ans, expliqua-t-elle.

La jeune femme se retint de grimacer en voyant l'air étonné de Tamao. Toreda était certainement l'école la plus huppée de Tokyo. Privée, un trimestre coutait plus cher que ce qu'il dépensait pour se nourrir en un an.

Soudain, Kaya fut frappée par la différence qu'on pouvait effectivement percevoir entre eux. Les vêtements de Serizawa étaient loin d'être de première main et sa chemise décolorée dénotait réellement de l'ambiance générale. Pourtant il n'en parut que plus agréable lorsqu'il plaisanta, toujours pas remit de l'idée d'être confronté à des personnes si fortunées.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu ais l'air si affectée par le design de notre lycée.

\- Il est vrai qu'il ne m'est pas souvent arrivé de patienter après un cours sur les restes d'une station service, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Ce fut le retour de Manabu et d'un prénommé Tokio – d'une politesse étonnante à la vue du lieu – qui mit fin à leur conversation, le Mikami occupant la totalité de l'espace vocal d'une manière si naturelle que ça n'en devenait pas gênant. Kaya écoutait d'ailleurs une blague de ce dernier lorsqu'un bruit sourd détourna l'attention du petit groupe.

Un homme, pas bien plus âgé qu'eux, venait de s'écraser contre les barbelés qui semblaient délimiter l'endroit.

\- Kawanishi, s'étonna Tokio alors que des cris et autres bruits de courses résonnèrent.

Et à partir de là, Kaya perdit rapidement le fil de l'histoire.

Akira fut plus rapide à saisir l'énormité de la situation. Celui qui avait tué Makio était là, prostré au sol, juste sous ses yeux. Ses articulations blanchirent sous la pression qu'exerçaient désormais ses poings serrés alors qu'elle s'avançait comme les autres dans la direction de l'ex-presque-chef de Suzuran. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir étrangler ce type de ses propres mains. Ce lâche. Cette ordure qui avait tué celui qu'elle avait – à une époque – presque vénéré.

Les insultes fusaient des deux parties désormais, visiblement incapables de tenir la haine qu'ils éprouvaient chacun pour l'école rivale. Akira fixait désormais Kawanishi qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Au bas mot, quatre mètres les séparaient. Quelques enjambées et elle pourrait enfin mettre un semblant de vengeance à exécution.

\- Tu veux venger Makio, c'est ça ?

La voix de Serizawa sembla presque faire écho avec ses propres pensées morbides et réveilla enfin Akira. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Tout du moins, pas elle. Presque au ralenti, elle se recula, se révélant enfin aux yeux des Hosenniens. Et un regard d'Hayato suffit à la convaincre du choix à faire. Parce qu'il y avait toujours un choix à faire. L'aînée des Tanaka posa une main sur l'épaule de Takeshi et adressa un sourire à Manabu avant de rejoindre les rangs d'Hosen sans un mot.

Les jumeaux s'étranglèrent presque devant la signification de ce geste alors que Matoba expliquait ce que tout le monde savait. Kawanishi était un assassin et du bas au haut de l'échelle du lycée des tarés blancs, chacun voulaient sa tête. Servi sur un plateau d'argent, avec du crumble et du saké.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ? questionna l'un des jumeaux sans quitter la scène d'en face des yeux une toute petite seconde.

Les Mikami étaient volontairement restés en arrière, prêts à protéger leurs amies en cas d'attaques inopinées. Et encore une fois, accrochée à la veste de Manabu et avec son sac sur l'épaule, Kaya restait médusée.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Ca, c'est de l'info, répliqua Takeshi. Autre chose en stock ?

Secouant la tête à la négative, Kaya fixait toujours Akira à quelques mètres de là. Son regard était dur, son visage impassible. Et la plus jeune des deux savait parfaitement ce à quoi songeait l'autre. Ces certitudes tirèrent un frisson d'effroi à la cadette. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à avouer lorsque quatre autres types – tous corbeaux – s'infiltrèrent dans l'altercation.

\- C'est très long aussi.

Tout d'un coup, le plus grand type – prénommé Takiya Genji, si elle croyait un des Corbeaux complètement disjoncté qui venait de l'hurler – s'était mit à asséner une dizaine de coup au groupe adverse. Kaya n'avait pu retenir un petit couinement de surprise avant de se reprendre, heureuse de constater qu'hormis les Mikami, aucun des autres lycéens n'avaient détourné le regard dans sa direction.

C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle s'aperçut qu'Hayato avait été l'une des victimes de ce fou furieux. Fou furieux qui y serait retourné si le gentil Tokio ne l'en avait pas empêché. La lycéenne ferma les yeux, comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

\- Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Kaya dans un murmure.

Les Mikami acquiescèrent, pas sûrs de savoir où voulait en venir la jeune femme. Elle leur sourit doucement alors que Matoba les informait de la déclaration de guerre avant de commencer à rassembler ses hommes pour filer.

\- Parce que je risque d'avoir besoin de vous, reprit la lycéenne.

De l'autre côté, Akira était la seule à ne pas avoir encore bougé d'un pouce. Elle fixait sa sœur, sévère, attirant par son comportement tous les regards vers Kaya.

\- Kaya, viens. On s'en va.

La première intéressée secoua doucement la tête, peu sure d'elle.

\- Kaya, répéta Akira qui perdait patience.

\- Je vais rentrer, refusa-t-elle.

L'aînée foudroya du regard sa cadette avant d'estimer le pourcentage de réussite de passer la marrée de Corbeaux pour trainer sa sœur par la peau du cul jusqu'à Hosen. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, la probabilité d'en sortir gagnante était infime et elle se doutait bien que chaque idiot de Suzuran l'empêcherait dans sa progression.

Furieuse, l'aînée dû se contenter de jeter un regard noir à sa sœur, les poings à nouveau serrés avant de, dans un silence terrifiant, se détourner de Suzuran pour rejoindre les élèves d'Hosen qui l'attendaient plus loin. Elle maugréait, psalmodiait des insultes en imaginant déjà comment elle pourrait faire payer à sa traitresse de sœur l'humiliation qu'elle venait de lui faire endurer.

Les lieux débarrassés de toutes traces Hosenienne, les Corbeaux fixèrent tous la lycéenne, ne sachant pas quoi penser du drama auquel ils venaient d'assister en silence. Les joues de Kaya virèrent au rouge betterave sous la gêne mais elle fini par les ignorer et reprendre la parole en joignant les mains.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? tenta-t-elle auprès des Mikami en feignant un sourire.

\- Prêts pour quoi ? répliqua Takeshi.

\- Vous vouliez des explications, non ? Eh bien je vous informe que j'ai trente minutes pour rentrer jusqu'à chez moi.

Les Mikami manquèrent de s'étrangler pour la seconde fois de l'après-midi alors qu'en roulant des yeux, les autres élèves de Suzuran comprenaient enfin dans quoi ce fameux Takiya Genji les avait entrainés. Pourtant, le regard braqué sur Kaya, Tokaji prononça les mots de la fin.

\- Je vous avais dit que les filles n'apportaient que des embrouilles.

Et pour le coup, personne ne l'aurait contredit.

* * *

**INFORMATIONS**

* * *

• **LISE DE LUNE** : Ravies de voir que tu partages notre avis sur Ryo. Alors ton avis sur les Tanaka a-t-il changé? Et oui, n'ais crainte, les Mikami seront présents tout au long de la fiction ! ;) En te remerciant de ta review ! Bisous, bisous !

_Vos dévouées, Joker &amp; Shown. _


End file.
